familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Franklin County, Georgia
Franklin County is a county located in the U.S. state of Georgia. It became Georgia's ninth county, incorporating on February 25, 1784, and was named in honor of patriot Benjamin Franklin. In its original form, it included all of the territory now in Banks, Barrow, Clarke, Jackson, Oconee and Stephens counties, and parts of the modern-day Gwinnett, Hall, Hart and Madison counties, as well as three counties that are now part of South Carolina. As of 2000, the population was 20,285. The 2007 Census Estimate shows a population of 21,793.http://www.census.gov/popest/counties/tables/CO-EST2007-01-13.xls The county seat is Carnesville. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 98.84%) is land and (or 1.15%) is water. http://www.franklincountyga.com/modules/cjaycontent/index.php?id=3&doc=profile Major highways * Interstate 85 * U.S. Route 29 * State Route 8 * State Route 17 * State Route 51 * State Route 59 * State Route 63 * State Route 106 * State Route 145 * State Route 174 Adjacent counties *Stephens County (north) *Oconee County, South Carolina (north-northeast) *Hart County (east) *Madison County (south) *Banks County (west) Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 20,285 people, 7,888 households, and 5,695 families residing in the county. The population density was 77 people per square mile (30/km²). There were 9,303 housing units at an average density of 35 per square mile (14/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 89.49% White, 8.83% Black or African American, 0.21% Native American, 0.25% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.41% from other races, and 0.78% from two or more races. 0.92% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 7,888 households out of which 31.10% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 57.20% were married couples living together, 10.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.80% were non-families. 24.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.60% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.50 and the average family size was 2.96. In the county the population was spread out with 23.90% under the age of 18, 9.60% from 18 to 24, 27.30% from 25 to 44, 23.80% from 45 to 64, and 15.30% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 94.10 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 90.90 males. The median income for a household in the county was $32,134, and the median income for a family was $38,463. Males had a median income of $29,474 versus $21,051 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,767. About 11.00% of families and 13.90% of the population were below the poverty line, including 16.80% of those under age 18 and 18.50% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns *Canon *Carnesville *Franklin Springs *Gumlog *Lavonia *Martin *Royston See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Franklin County, Georgia References Category:Franklin County, Georgia Category:counties of Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Established in 1784